


Larry Stylinson Imagines

by LarryR5



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: I suck at tags, M/M, but eleanor is xool i guess, i dont like elounor, ill just stop now, just larry stylinson, larry - Freeform, xool means cool for the hipstera
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 12:33:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryR5/pseuds/LarryR5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically what the title says, and imagines are written as per request so yeah. Request some.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Drop In The Ocean

A/N: FIRST ONE! HOPE I DONT KILL YA! BYE NOW!

 

No One's POV because I'm feeling that way tonight. 

Harry always hated it. Management. Their rules with his relationship status. But he never thought they would go as low as this. 

 

It was the day of Louis & Eleanor Tomlinson's wedding. But for Harry, it wasn't as festive of a day.  

Now it was 2016. December because Eleanor wanted a holiday wedding.  

'Its always what Eleanor wants huh?' Harry thought to himself. 

But December of 2016 meant other things now. Their 4 year contract was going to expire 2 weeks after the wedding.  

They weren't going to renew it. And they weren't going to sign with anyone else. They were calling it quits. Why? Because, Eleanor thought it would be best for them to all settle down so she could have Louis all to herself. 

Okay maybe she didn't say that last part, but she might as well have. Its basically what she thought.  

They were going to have ONE last concert. The day of the expiration. But to Harry, it was his day of freedom. He had something planned that was too unexpected to the fandom.

The wedding went smoothly. As so people told Harry. Of course he didn't go. If he would've he would have gone to every length to make sure Eleanor didn't marry the love of his life. 

Apparently "Elounor" had a nice 2 week honeymoon in Hawaii. 

Next up; the concert. 

 

They performed every song they every released. Including their 2013 album. The fans went crazy.

Then Harry did a surprise number.

 

(PLAY A DROP IN THE OCEAN BY RON POPE! NOW!!!) 

When he got to the line "Heaven doesn't seem far away" and the high notes following it. He started tearing up. Literally after he sang that part, the rest was a blur and a pool of tears. He got through the very emotional number.  

After he was done singing, he went up to Louis, and kissed him. Right on stage. In front of everyone who was livestreaming it and it was everywhere within seconds.  

The kiss had a longing burn and passion, it blew everyone away.  

But all Harry thought of was Louis. Just Louis.

When he pulled away, he looked towards the crowd.

"I'm Harry Styles, We were One Direction, and I am utterly, uncondtionally, truly, madly, crazy, deeply, in love with Louis Tomlinson. But I can't have him. Goodbye. This was fun. Great memories."  

And with that, he walked straight off the stage. Into his car. And drove away. 

Finally Free.

 

A/N: OKAY! WELL THAT WAS FUN! *grabs tissues* I totally didn't cry...WHAAAT? Okay well....bye.

Funny story...this wasn't that short on wattpad o h.


	2. Our July..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He Is We inspired :)

SONG; Our July In The Rain by He Is We :) LISTEN WHILE READING!

Harry POV; 

I wish we could just go back.

Do you ever have those moments when you with you could just go back in time and re-do everything? Where you could have the knowledge that you have now and use it then. 

Well I do. 

And it all has a little something to do with Mr. Louis fucking Tomlinson.

But you should know the whole story.

~Flashback October 3rd 2011~ 

We were inseperable. It wasn't a rumor. People knew we were closer to each other, than we were with the other boys. It wasn't exactly something you could try to hide.

But that didn't stop it.

We could hold hands. I could make him finally believe how much he meant to me. But i neber expected this. 

I thouht he felt the same. 

Obviously not. 

I know the whole, "Always in my heart" tweet and all that, but he didn't have to go through with it.

But the second i tried to talk him out if it panic arose in his eyes and i knew there was a secret. Between Louis and them. 

Them of course being out Management. Also knows as hangers. Because they leave us hanging in a closet...yeah you get it. 

Well anyways Louis left and hour or two with Eleanor. Ugh Eleanor. More like EleaNO. Y'know? I'm sorry im just upset. What if he actually wants her?

He comes barreling in our shared flat. 

"Sup Haz?" 

"Don't Haz me. What were you doing out with her?" I say calming myself as much as possible.

"Just went on a little date Harry. Sheesh. Not like we're dating or any-" 

"We weren't were we? We just kissed, held hands, cuddled daily, oh and i forgot...WROTE TOGETHER FOREVER ON A FUCKING SIDE OF A NATIONAL MONUMENT! Absolutely no fucking relationship there."

"Ugh you idiot. I didn't mean it's not like me and you are dating, because obviously we are you dweeb. I was going to say it's not like Eleanor and I are dating." He says looking at me with a 'really' sort of look.

"I-i'm sorry, i just" I trailed off. 

"You what Harry?"

 

I whispered barely audible, "I thought you were gonna leave me." 

He walks over, "Harry Edward Styles, I would never leave you. Ever. You are my life, my heart, my soul. I couldn't imagine anyone else with me. For christs sake Harry, i thought the monument would show you how much I loved you. I'd leave everything in a flash behind me if it meant capturing you heart along the way." He says looking straight at me the entire speech.

~flashback over~

 

You didn't really think this was going to have a sad ending did you? 

Well might as well make it official, 

This is how, I Harry Edward Stylinson, got my husband of 3 years, Louis William Stylinson. And our Two daughters, Emma and Sarah, and our new baby son...Larry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idek i just goodnight.


	3. Midnight Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midnight Memories inspired! Tell me what you think.

_**Louis POV; (yay for a change!)** _

"Babe."  

"No."  

"Cupcake?"  

"No, LouBear we aren't going to!" Harry says exhausted.  

"I just wanted to go annoy the other boys! Why can't we? It'll make up for all the quickies we've had to dodge because, 'Ashton needs help getting the drum kit off his ass.' We could just, i don't know glue their underwear together or something like that." I say annoyed at his attitude.  

"Baby, i just don't want to go, is it a crime?" He says tiredly, but not looking me in the eyes.

I eye him suspiciously, and turn around and look at him through my eyelashes. "Harry, that's not why is it?"  

"Lou it's not important to me, so can we just forget it?" He says turning around and puling the blanket up.

Well that hurt. I just wanted to know one simple thing and he acts like the number one jerk.

"Well sorry. You can stay here and sleep while, I go hang with Zayn or Michael." I say standing up and starting pull down my plaid pajama pants, until i hear a soft sound.

Almost like...sniffling? Or gurgling? Or... 

Harry.

 

"Baby, are you...crying?" I ask, pulling up my pants while walking around to his side of the bed.  

I bend down and pull the blanket off of his face to reveal his hot, freshly tear-stained face.

"Oh, Haz, what's wrong?" I ask, climbing up to straddle his hips, and waist.

"I-I-I thought y-you were g-g-gonna l-leave m-m-me. A-all alone h-h-here." Harry sobs, hiccupping with each word.

 

I was confused, until it hit me like a ton of bricks.

 

Harry didn't want me to go. **Without him.**

I climb back into my side of the bed and snuggle against his back.

"Hey babe. HareBear, look at me." I say.  

When he turns towards me I continue my speech, "Babe, I'll never leave you. I love you so much okay?"

He nods against the pillow.  

For a couple mintues we just sit there.

"How about we have a pure Harry and Louis cuddle night?" I say pulling uo toward him, and putting my mouth near his ear,

 

"Maybe someone could get lucky tonight if they agree" i say winking and grounding my hips on his.

Best. Night. Ever.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hi. So. I like the album a lot. Follow me on twitter @rylandwhy


	4. I'll Chew You Like Chanukah.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by my annoyance at the fact that Harry spells it Chanukah instead of Hanukkah.

ONLY WARNING IS; Cock-tease on Louis's side yay. 

Harry POV;

"Louis i swear it can be spelled either way."

"Hanukkah. And only Hanukkah."

"You don't even celebrate it! Why are you getting so defensive over the spelling?" I huff out in annoyance at my boyfriend who clearly can't grasp the fact that I spell it he non-mainstream way.

"I'm just saying that if you want to celebrate it at least spell it properly." He says walking away.

Like he's getting away that easy.

I catch up to him and push him up against the wall.

"What's that supposed to mean, Tomlinson?" I say into him ear.

"It means, that maybe you should learn to spell. They do say the intellectual ones are best in bed." He says before kissing where my chin meets my neck, all the way down to my collarbones, then starts to suck, making me throw my head back in pleasure.

"L-Lou, y'know this doesn't-ah- make you anymore right?" I say in between moans.

"Yeah I know, but who says i was doing this to make myself happy? Because by the looks of it-" He says into my neck, grinding our jean covered crotches together, "I can tell someone else is quite happy, also."

"God Lou- you know I'm always happy to see you-i mean-uh- just- please?" I manage to moan out, because god, this feels amazing.

"So is that what pretty boys want, huh? They think they can try to prove that I'm wrong then expect me to satisfy them? I should just make you cum in your pants while screaming my name for the neighbors to hear. But i bet you want the neighbors to hear don't you? You want them to know exactly what's going on and who 's making you do these things. Don't you?" He whispers into my ear.

He takes his hand that was rested on my hips, and starts to pull up my shirt. He tosses it to the floor, and starts to rub his hands up and down my torso, while still grinding our hips together.

It was pleasurable and the pleasure increased as he jumped into my arms and whispered, "Bedroom, babe. Now."

I carry us upstairs to our room. When i got us in there i threw him down onto the bed before crawling up to him.

He immediately continues where he left off, but this time, kisses me full on. Basically snogging with only me half-naked. 

He starts his hand down to my belt buckle, and begins to take it off, before unbuttoning my pants and pulling them down.

As i start to do the same he says, "Babe, tonight's your night. It's all about you, and you impossible ways."

He pulls down my pants and proceeds to palm the outline of my hardness lightly before tracing a finger up towards the hem of the boxers.

"It's all about you and your quirky ways of doing things so simple. It's all about you, and how much i love you."

He puts his hand down my boxers me before, unexpectedly, grasping me hard causing me to to gasp-moan into his neck. He starts to pull and tug and I'm a moaning mess, causing him to groan into my hair.

"You like that, Haz? I like the little noises you're making, babe. They excite me." He says starting to pump faster. 

I can feel myself approaching my climax fast and hard.

"G-god Lou, s-so close" i moan.

He pumps faster until I moan the loudest of tonight, as my orgasm washes over me. 

I soak my boxers and his hand with cum.

He pulls his hand up, and licks it clean.

"I think the spelling Chanukah is starting to rub off on me, Haz." He whispers before walking to the bathroom, probably to take a shower to get rid of that erection of his.

Unless I can do that for him...maybe i can should call it Chanukah...more often.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: twitter is @rylandwhy   
> tell me what you think :)

**Author's Note:**

> So uhm yeah. Tell me what you think. Leave kudos and a comment or two. Request some also. Yay.


End file.
